User blog:Cfp3157/Deadliest Fiction News: March 2016
Last month, on Deadliset Fiction... Wiki News *El Alabawa has officially opened registration for his Hunger Games Tournament Redux. Once the conclusion of his fourth season, he will begin the voting for the tournament. Register there, and may the odds be ever in your favor! * If you want some background on how this tournament started, Skully was bored one day and decided to introduce the Hunger Games simulator to the wiki. It started such amazing trends such as BULGARIAN STRONK, LAPPEL IS STRONKEST SHIP, THE STRONK COMMANDMENTS and then this tourney. So, remember, kids. If you ever want to start a tourney, hope I get bored one day and remember EVERYDAY IS LEG DAY, PRAISE SKULLY & HIS GAINS. World News *And the plot thickens. In recent debates and caucus showings for the Republican party, former Florida governor Jeb Bush had dropped out of the United States presidential election. A stauch Republican with deep family ties to the White House (both Jeb's father and his brother George were presidents), Jeb Bush falls, leaving a mere five nominees left in the race; Carson, Rubio, Cruz, Kasich, and the Donald. *On February 13th, Supreme Court Justice Antonin Scalia died in his sleep at the age of 79. As the longest serving Justice at the time, with a career lasting thirty years, Scalia's death has left a large power vaccuum within the Supreme Court. President Obama has yet to nominate a new Justice, much to the chargin of both Republicans and Democrats. *On February 7th, Category Five Tropical Cyclone "Winston" began to form in Oceania. By February 19th, countries such as Australia and New Zealand began to aid the affected regions with provisional supplies and shelters. In advance of the storm's arrival in Fiji, numerous shelters were opened, and a nationwide curfew was instituted during the evening of 20 February. Striking Fiji as a Category 5 on 20 February, Winston inflicted extensive damage on many islands and killed 43 people. Communications were temporarily lost with at least six islands, with some remaining isolated more than two days after the storm's passage. The total costs from a monetary standpoint are currently $460 US dollars in property damage. Areas affected at the moment include Fiji, Queensland, Tonga, Niue, and Vanatua. Pop Culture News *In a world of cookie-cutter superheroes and one-dimensional villains, Fox has finally outdone Marvel with their Valentine's Day hit- Deadpool, featuring your's truly. Starring Ryan Reynolds as the titular Merc with a Mouth, the film has been both a critical and commercial success. With a score of 83% on Rotten Tomatoes and an "A" on CinemaScore, the film has been applauded for its tongue-and-cheek humor and Reynold's performance. The film has also broken several records including; Biggest 20th Century Fox Opening, Biggest R-Rated Film opening, Biggest Feature Directorial Debut, and, both surprisingly and hilariously, Biggest Valentine's Day opening. *Acclaimed novelist Harper Lee died in Monroe, Alabama on February 19, 2016 from a stroke. Harper Lee's first and, for decades, only novel To Kill A Mockingbird has been acclaimed as one of the best novels of the 20th century, and perhaps of all time. The sequel to the book, Go Set A Watchman which was universally criticized, had been released during July last year. Lee was 89 years old. *On February 18th, the Pope of the Catholic Church decided to spit holy fire. During an interview as he left Mexico, the Pope expressed his disapproval at "anti-Christian" immigration policies Trump has been known to support. Trump fired a tweet back, instantly responding with how he feels about the Pope interfering in politics and condeming his own religious beliefs. The feud was brief, with Pope Francis apologizing to the presidential nominee. *A meme has died. On February 28th at Dolby Theater, Leonardo DiCaprio has finally won an Academy Award for Best Actor for his performance in The Revenant, which also won Best Director and Cinemtography. The Best Picture award went (and rightfully so) to Spotlight, while the sensational summer blockbuster Mad Max: Fury Road won the most with six awards in the technical categories. All in all- what a lovely, lovely day. *One of the United States' most beloved celebrations is Super Bowl Sunday, where the two best American football teams of the year face-off in an epic game. This year was an especially important Super Bowl- the time honored tradition has been honored now for fifty years. As the Denver Broncos and the Carolina Panthers faced off, star players like Cam Newton and Peyton Manning surprised all with a disappointing game, with the final score being a mere 24-10 in favor of the Broncos. There's one upside- Mountain Dew proves once again they can come up with the weirdest commercial ever. *This is news moreso meant for the small crowd here, but damnit, I'm not going to let go of my excite for the new Fire Emblem Fates. In the game, depending on which version you get you'll lead your Nohrian royal family in an attempt to conquer the peaceful country of Hoshido. On the other hand, if you choose to lead Hoshido then you can push back the invasion forces and lead a counter-invasion into Nohr. I strongly recommend the game to any fan of strategy games, but if you want to get into the series, I recommend the Birthright version to ease you into the series as Conquest is hard. Seriously, Chapter 10 of Conquest made me have war flashbacks. Also, this plug allows me to push for a deal with Nintendo to make money off recommendations, come on let's make it happen people! Birthday Shoutouts That's right, lady(ies) and gents- I'm bringing it back! If you have a birthday during the month of March, just tell us in the comments below and we'll put your name on a big, fancy list on the blog. We'd send you a birthday cake and hire strippers for the cake, but someone's recent spending splurges have led to budget cuts. Sorry. In my defense, Skully is technically a millionaire now that decided investing in things such as the American banking industry sounded like a good idea at the time. Wait a minute, I just struck oil. MILLIONARIE, I'M FUCKIN' MILLIONAIRE, WE DRINKIN' CHAMPANGE TONIGHT, BABY! Also, be sure to wish Leo a happy birthday on April 31st, because the sooner I have his hometown the sooner Leo vs. Skully happens. -Skully It's currently March, Skully. Learn how to calendar. -LeoLab Battle of the Month It's that time of the month again. For any battle fully written from February 1st-March 3rd, you get to nominate as a battle of the month! For the record, each user only gets to nominate 3 battles, and they cannot nominate their own battles. A battle must also have at least three nominations to be placed on the poll. The poll will be released at the end of the first week of next month, and the results will be announced on next months' news blog. *Marco Polo vs Leif Erikson by Elgb33 *Long Range Desert Group vs Easy Company by BattleGames1 *Ninja vs. Assassins by Wassboss *TBA Category:Blog posts